There has developed in the polymer field, and especially in the packaging and related industries, a need for thermoplastic polymers that can be formed into odorless, colorless, transparent articles having good impact strength and ductility. There are needs for polymers which are useful as single components as well as for use in blends with commonly used polymers to make articles with improved properties. The polymers satisfying these needs should be suitable for use with conventional extrusion, injection and blow molding equipment and also suitable for use in other methods of forming plastics into containers, tubes, films, fibers, and the like.
Much effort has been directed to the preparation of substantially transparent block copolymer resins with a variety of block structures produced by a variety of monomer addition sequences and a variety of coupling agents. Desirable properties and an economic advantage can be obtained by blending many monovinylarene-conjugated diene copolymers with polystryene polymers. However, because blends of monovinylarene-conjugated diene copolymers with polystyrene polymers often contain unreacted styrene monomer, there is a need for high styrene content thermoplastic polymers which do not have undesirable unreacted styrene monomer while maintaining a good balance of physical and mechanical properties.
Odor caused by presence of unreacted styrene monomer in articles formed from various copolymers and blends of copolymers with polystyrene is a long-standing problem in applications where odorless, colorless materials which also have good impact strength and ductility are desirable. Specific examples include materials for water and food containers.